happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pain-Ball
Pain-Ball is a HTFF episode. Plot Part 1 Flaps is seen walking on a sidewalk, until a bunch of papers are seen flying at him, with one piercing through his beak. Origami is seen running after them, apologizing to Flaps about what happened. Flaps is wondering what hit him, and Origami says that an expert game of paintball will be playing in a few hours, and the winner will get a major prize. Flaps is curious about the game, and gets ready for it. He signs the paper, and gets a few actual weaponry, not knowing they are getting paint weapons there. A few hours later, he arrives at the paintball field, with other players at it. Origami announces the players, Flaps, Chroma, Dolly, Chaffy, Renee, Pierce and Niya. Origami gives all of them the weaponry, until Flaps says he already has some, so Origami takes them back, putting Flaps in a random team. Origami splits them all up in a forest, and after a few minutes, she blows a paper air horn, starting the game. Dolly is seen dragging her paintball gun, tired of her being small. She notices Niya walking around. Knowing she can’t use the gun, she takes out a paint grenade she got. She pulls the pin and throws it as hard as she can, but it only lands a foot away, exploding, vaporizing her. Niya notices the skeleton and organs of the little mouse, shocked. Renee is looking around trying to find somebody, until she burns a tree by accident, terrified at what she’s done. She tries to put it out, but the tree falls over, crushing the lower half of Foxy. Foxy has no choice but to crawl to a nearby pond to put out the fire, so she hops in, but can’t swim out of it due to losing her legs, causing her to drown. Origami is seen making some paper art outside the forest, until a spark of fire lands on the group of origami, turning all of it into ashes. Origami notices the fire, and calls the fire department, seeing a helicopter controlled by Showers. He pours a ton of water in the forest, also dropping Neo, impaling her by the tip of a tree, also extinguishing Renee. Origami orders a pack of paper, until a massive wave comes by, making all of it soggy. Part 2 Flaps wakes up in a puddle, confused about what just happened. He looks for his gun and grenades, which went missing. He notices Chroma’s body, terrified. His body is seen still moving, so Flaps gives him CPR, until Chroma pukes out multiple colors of paint, giving him a seizure, killing him. Flaps mourns his loss, saying he’ll avenge him, and runs off to find his weapons. Niya is seen climbing up a tall tree, with Chaffy walking on the ground. Chaffy hears a noise coming towards him, and discovers that it is Flaps with a paintball gun. Chaffy also notices Niya climbing a tree, so he shoots her with a paintball gun, causing her to fall and land on Flaps, impaling herself with his machine gun. Flaps gets up and follows Chaffy, who actually appears to be running towards a flag. Chaffy remembers the prize for grabbing the flag, and runs towards it. Flaps gets an idea, and throws one of his grenades at the flag, exploding, sending it straight up, until it goes down, impaling Chaffy through the head. Origami comes back with a bandage on her head, noticing the dead body, and also noticing Flaps. Flaps asks her what the prize is, so Origami says that the prize was $10,000 dollars, but it was burnt and sogged up with the two accidents. Flaps doesn’t seem to care and salutes anyways for winning the game, angering Origami with all the deaths he’s caused. Moral "Don't get angry with games. Remember, it's just a game!" Deaths #Dolly is vaporized by a paint grenade. #Foxy drowns in a pond after losing her lower half. #Neo is impaled by the tip of a tree. #Renee is extinguished by a wave. #Pierce has been killed by the large wave. (death not seen) #Chroma dies of epilepsy after puking many colors of paint. #Niya is impaled through the chest by a machine gun. #Chaffy is impaled through the head by a flag. Injuries #Foxy’s lower half is crushed by a burning tree. #Many of the teams and Origami were injured by the massive waves. #Niya lands on Flaps. Trivia *The title is a pun to "Paintball", what the episode is about. *The teams were originally going to be grouped together, but the creator thought it would be too similar to Dodgemauled, another Flaps episode about a game that was in production at the time. *These were the teams the characters were in. Funny enough, all of the teams match the color of the characters. #Flaps - ??? #Pierce - Green #Chroma - Blue #Dolly - Purple #Chaffy - Red #Renee - Orange #Niya - Yellow * For a starring role, Flaps is not the complete focus until the last few scenes of Part 2, due to recently having a complete role in Dodgemauled. * Although not seen, Renee does come back as a jaguar. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes